Sly Cooper Technical Wiki:Images
This page documents the Sly Cooper Technical Wiki's image guideline. Images maybe be added to a page to make it more presentable, easy to use, or to explain things that words cannot. General guidelines *'Content:' All images uploaded must be appropriate, legal, and conform to the site host's terms of use. Consequently, no adult content, pornography, illegal images or images promoting illegal activity should be uploaded. *'Relevance:' Images used must be relevant to the page they appear on. If there is a section on a page that is related to something else, an image relevant to that may be used. *'Number:' Although images can be used on a page with great effect, the number of images must not be excessive. Generally, on a short page, only one image is needed. If a page is longer, more images may be added, so long as they are relevant and do not crowd the page. On shorter pages with an infobox, additional images are not always necessary. *'Location and size:' Images may either be aligned to the left or the right. The editor should use his or her own discretion in determining the placement of images best suited for the page. The size of a placed image should not exceed 250 pixels. Uploading and using images Image names The names of an image can be changed on the . The image's filename should be a brief description of the scene or character that the image is showcasing. If the image is a screenshot from a Sly Cooper build, having the build name and/or date in the screenshot is preferred. Examples of a good filename: *Mega Jump Sly3 200500802.png *Stealth Slide Sly 2 August.png Examples of a bad filename: *CEDAFCBF-C1B0-41FD-9122-9F9CA74A1485.jpeg *Tumblr inline mpw7tvUe3c1qz4rgp.png *Screenshot 2016-06-01 at 5.10.01 PM.png Image format There are several file extensions that can be uploaded, with the most common being .jpg and .png. Due to its lossless data compression, .png files are generally preferable. Animated .gif images are disallowed due to their distractive quality. Image description Whenever possible, the File infobox template should be used on all image descriptions and all applicable parameters should be filled in. Images should also be appropriately categorized based on the game build that the image originates from. Personal images and fan-art Personal images and fan-art are not allowed on this wiki. Replacing images Replacing (overwriting) an image can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by exactly the same version with better quality. Galleries Some pages may have a gallery. A gallery should only be used if there are many relevant pictures that do not fit comfortably in the main text of the page. Pictures added to a gallery must remain relevant to the page. Simply having multiple images of the same object does not constitute contributing to the page; every image must have a purpose. See also * * This page is a modified version of the Sly Cooper Wiki's page.